Hoenn La región de aventuras llenas de felicidad
by AileyHime
Summary: Pésima en los summary - Es AdvanceShipping
1. Casualmente lo descubri

**Bueno un aviso está historia no va ir como el anime, lo único es que Ash estaba en Hoenn, aqui ya atrapo hasta Treecko y aunque se que el Beuatifly de May evoluciona más adelante, en mi historia ya evoluciono y hasta el momento son los dos únicos pokemon que ella posee, ciertamente, los pokemon que ellos capturan estarán, pero también habrá nuevos pokemon, asi que si quieren que ellos tengan algún pokemon en especial solo dejarmelo en su comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, solo explicarme xq desean q tengan esos pokemon, Ahora tengo que regresar a clases... Yo soy Amy... nos vemos hasta la próxima, tengo que regresar a clases... los quiero...  
><strong>

**POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE... sino nunca hubiese separado a May de Ash ñ_ñ Soy una advanceshipper, odio cuando meten a Ash con una y otra chica, mucho más cuando se supone que estan usando la personalidad de Ash, quiero decir el día que Ash se fije en una chica, solo se fijará en ella en nadie más... Espero que les guste... sugerencias por MP please...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CASUALMENTE LO DESCUBRI<strong>

**Hey Ash la comida ya está lista, ven a comer** - le volvia a repetir su compañero mayor por décima vez, sino más, en realidad Brock ya había pérdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había llamado y el azabache de las zetas seguía ignorandolo, mirando en la dirección por donde su compañera se había marchado un par de horas antes, persiguiendo a un Pokemon que deseaba capturar, no es que el no se preocupará por ella, pero la conocía bien y sabía que si había alguien que no se daría por vencido hasta capturar un Pokemon que realmente quería, aparte de Ash, era sin duda aquella muchachita, al ver que Ash no iba a venir a comer, guardo su comida junto con la racíón de su otra compañera de viaje -

El otro jovencito que acompañaba a Brock en la mesa se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Ash, cuando vio al criador pokemon suspirar con resignación, cuando llego atrás del moreno este nisiquiera noto su presencia, aún preocupado por la tardanza de su amiga - **Ash, es mejor que vengas a comer, May estará bien** - dijo un pequeño con gafas, mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Ash lo que lo hizo saltar al no haberlo sentido llegar a el -

**Estoy preocupado Max, ella salió hace mucho tiempo y cuando se fue dijo que regresaría rápidamente y aún no lo ha hecho** - la voz del moreno empezaba a elevarse más y a sonar más angustiada - **Que tal si le paso algo? Como vamos a poder ayudarla si no hay nadie con ella? Que tal si...** - el moreno había logrado colmar la paciencia del más pequeño por lo que este detuvó sus argumentos -

**Ya basta Ash, ella no está sola, tiene a sus pokemon con ella, recuerdalo, Torchic y Beautifly no dejarán que nada le pase, asi que sientate a comer de una vez** - dijo con una voz cansada el pequeño -

**Suenas como si ella no te importará** - susurro levemente Ash, pero aún asi Max lo escuchó y frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario -

**No digas tonterías Ash, porsupuesto que ella me importa, es mi hermana por si lo has olvidado** - le hablo el pequeño con un tono de voz elevado -

**Se que es tu hermana Max, pero yo estoy más preocupado que tú y eso no es normal** - gritó el moreno en dirección de Max con una vena saltando en su frente -

Max se puso más furioso con Ash, pero cuando iba a gritarle, regresarón a el las palabras de Ash "_Se que es tu hermana Max, pero yo estoy más preocupado que tú y eso no es normal" _y entonces se dió cuenta que era verdad - **Tienes razón Ash, estás mas preocupado por May que yo y como dijiste no es normal, porque te importa tanto mi hermana de todas formas**

Ash quedó petrificado por eso, el realmente no había pensando en decir eso, aunque era verdad y no sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por la morena de ojos azul zafiro, busco en su cabeza miles de excusas para contestarle a Max, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza - **Por... Porque... Porque le prometi a tus padres que cuidaría de ustedes y yo nunca rompo mis promesas Max** - fue la respuesta del azabache después de varios minutos de pensar y sus tartamudeos - **sabes que ya me canse de esperar, si ustedes no les importa, iré yo a buscarla** - fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse y correr con Pikachu en su hombro derecho, en dirección en la que había partido la joven anteriormente -

Max se quedó ahí viendo la figura de Ash perderse en el interior del bosque, cuando este desaparecio por completo el solo susurró - **Si claro! y Brock dejará de profesar amor eterno a todas las chicas que vea** - después suspiro y regreso a terminar de comer en compañia de Brock que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, sin intervenir pero sacando muchas conjeturas por las acciones y reacciones de Ash, sin embargo el no dijo nada a Max y tampoco lo haría con Ash, hasta que el mismo venga a pedir ayuda en el momento que crea conveniente o mejor dicho en el momento en el que se de cuenta del significado de sus sentimientos-

**EN EL BOSQUE CON ASH Y PIKACHU**

**MAYYY... PIKAAAA - **eran los dos llamados que se escuchaban, provenientes del moreno y su fiel amigo - **no la encontramos amigo, tu crees que esté bien** - pregunto el moreno a su compañero eléctrico sentado en su hombro -

**Pika pikachu pi kachuka - **respondió el pequeño y tierno pokemon, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su entrenador -

**Tienes razón, May es muy fuerte, por lo que debe estar bien, ven vamos a seguir buscandola - **Ash le regalo una sonrisa tranquila a su pokemon, pero aún estaba algo preocupado y Pikachu lo sabía bien, porque el mismo aunque sabía que May era muy valiente y temeraria como su entrenador, aún asi estaba preocupado, ya que le había tomado mucho cariño a la castaña coordinadora, que era muy dulce con el, asi que estaba decidido a buscarla junto con Ash hasta que la encontrarán -** PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MAYYYYYYYYYYYYY... MAY NOS ESCUCHASSSSSSSSSSSS **- seguían llamando causando que algunos pokemon se escondieran al escucharlos y verlos pasar -

3 Horas habías pasado y no daban con May, lo que preocupo a Pikachu, pero aún más a su entrenador, que no sabía que hacer para encontrarla, ya se habían adentrado mucho en el bosque y nada, Ash saco a Taillow y le dijo que vaya con Pikachu por la derecha y el iba por la izquierda y que apenas terminarán de recorrer esa zona regresará al mismo lugar, que sería donde se encontrarían, ya que solo faltaba esas partes del bosque para buscar, Pikachu subio en la espalda del pokemon volador y fueron en busca de May, al igual que Ash que apenas sus pokemon se fueron el corrió en dirección a donde el tenía que buscar, gritando el nombre de la morena por el camino

Después de unos minutos Ash llego a un lindo lago, pero no pensó mucho en eso, al parecer tenía que cruzar para seguir su camino, antes de hacerlo Ash volvió a gritar - **MAYYYYYYYYYYYYY DONDE ESTASSSSSSSSSSSSSS** - Ash suspiró cuando nada paso, se estaba preparando para empezar a saltar por las rocas que formaban un camino al otro extremo del lago cuando lo escucho -

**ASHHHH** - la voz de May se escuchaba cerca, pero no sabía de donde porque era como si resonará en el bosque, Ash giraba por todos los lados buscandola pero no la veía, hasta que la vió al otro lado del lago sonriendole - **ASH, mira lo que tengo** - dijo contenta, mientras empezaba a saltar las rocas muy rápida y felizmente, sin tener ningún cuidado de ver donde pisaba, solo estaba apurada por llegar y mostrarle a Ash lo que traía en las manos. Ash se quedo donde estaba, esperando que ella terminará de cruzar, pero cuando ya le faltaban solo dos rocas para llegar May dió un salto más fuerte para cruzarlas por completo, pero no lo logro y perdió el equilibrio, cuando Ash la vio solo estiró sus brazos para atraparla y que no se lastimará, May cayo sobre el con fuerza llevandolos a los dos al suelo, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no solo sintieron el impacto, su caída había provocado algo que ninguno de ellos imagino nunca, sus labios se habían unido en un beso, al sentir algo rozar sus respectivos labios, abrieron los ojos y pronto estos se abrieron grandemente, pero aún asi seguian sin separarse, procesando lo que había y estaba pasando, luego de darse cuenta de la situación, los dos se sonrojaron hasta que sus rostros se volvieron tan rojos como una baya tomato, seguido rompieron aquel accidentado beso con su corazón latiendo como loco y con un gemido saliendo de sus labios al no sentir la cálidez del otro cerca -

Pasarón algunos minutos y ninguno hablaba, seguían dandose la espalda el uno al otro, pues aún sentian sus rostros arder y su corazón latiendo rápido, no sabían que les pasaba pero era una sensación agradable pero también vergonzosa, Ash no sabía que hacer y a May le estaba incomodando el silencio, de la nada noto que estaba llorando, tenía miedo que Ash no le volviera hablar por lo que pasó, ya que Ash nisiquiera sabía que era el AMOR, asi que eso descartaba el hecho de que el hubiese besado a alguien antes, tenía miedo que el se alejará de ella por incomodidad, pronto sus silenciosas lágrimas salieron acompañadas de silenciosos sollozos que Ash notó y lo asustarón, el giró y llego rápidamente donde May, cuando la vió defrente comprobo que estaba llorando - **May que tienes, te lastimaste en alguna parte** - decía el moreno con un tinte de preocupación en sus ojos, y una voz desesperada, mientras que buscaba alguna herida en su amiga, pero no encontraba nada y ella no hablaba solo seguía llorando, Ash se estaba desesperando al no saber que hacer o como ayudarla, el pusó su mano en su brazo derecho tratando de reconfortarla y le dijera que pasaba, pero ella al sentir su mano en su brazo, en un impulso salto sobre el, llevandolos nuevamente al suelo el recostado sobre su espalda, mientras ella estaba encima suyo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno, mientras lloraba más fuerte, Ash se soprendió al principio pero luego simplemente la abrazo mientras con una de sus manos frotaba su espalda, consolandola de cualquier cosa que le pasará, luego de un tiempo la sintió calmarse pero aún no decía nada, así que intento hablar con ella - **May?**

May lo escuchó, pero no sabía que decirle, luego de un momento solo pronunció dos palabras - **Lo siento** -

Ash se sorprendió al escucharla, no entendía porque se disculpaba - **Porque?**

**Por besarte** - murmuro aun escondida en el pecho de Ash, pero aún asi el moreno la escucho y se sonrojo de un rojo profundo nuevamente - **Lo siento lo siento lo siento Ash, por favor no te enojes conmigo** - Ash quedó soprendido por eso y la abrazo un poco más fuerte, sin ver que el sonrojo en el rostro de May aumentaba cada vez más -

**May, no tienes que disculparte, no es como si lo hubieses hecho al propósito verdad?** - sintió a May negar en su pecho y aunque eso lo hizo sonrojar más, volvió a hablar - **bueno entonces no te disculpes, además no es gran cosa** - fue lo que dijo (el muy idiota) aunque en el fondo el contradecía lo dicho, después de todo extrañamente el sentir los labios de May sobre los suyos de verdad le gusto mucho, talvez demasiado y no sabía porque -

May se sintió un poco decepcionada al escuchar que para Ash lo que pasó no significó nada, a ella le había gustado el beso, a pesar que ella no lo había hecho a propósito le había gustado mucho, ella sabía que Ash le había gustado en cuanto lo vió y le gusto más cuando salvó a Pikachu sin importarle su propio bienestar, por eso quisó viajar con el, conforme viajaban se resigno a que Ash no le importaba nada más que sus pokemon, luego apareció su rival Drew y conforme el le regalaba rosas, se entusiasmo un poco y llegó a pensar que lo que había sentido por Ash al principio había sido solo un amor a primera vista, sin embargo para ella Ash siempre estaría por delante de Drew eso nunca cambiaría, porque Ash siempre sería su mejor amigo, o al menos eso pensó hasta hoy que descubrió que Ash nunca le había dejado de gustar, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos nuevamente, pero no quería llorar, al menos no delante de el, por lo que mejor le respondió - **Claro que lo es Ash** - decía con la voz entrecortada - **ese fue mi primer beso**

Ash lo sabía, después de todo May no es una chica que ande besando a cualquiera por ahí, ella era muy inocente, tierna, dulce, linda, de alguna manera el estaba feliz de que el primer beso de May, ella se lo había dado a el, bueno en cierto modo porque fue un accidente pero al fin y al cabo el primer beso de May fue suyo y de nadie más, mucho menos del tonto engreído de Drew. Ash se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, no sabía porque estaba pensando todo eso pero de alguna forma lo sentía, el moreno sintió a May removerse sobre el, por lo que le respondió - **También fue mi primer beso May** - confesó timidamente con su mejillas con un tono carmín crubriendolas - **y de alguna forma estoy feliz de que mi primer beso fuese contigo, eres especial para mi May**

Inevitablemente May sonrió, Ash no la había dicho que la quería, pero le dijo algo muy lindo, May empezó a frotar su rostro sobre el pecho de Ash de manera contenta, mientras que Ash no dejaba de sonrojarse y su corazón empezaba a latir apresurado nuevamente, tenía miedo que May lo escuchará, aunque no sabía porque - **May** - volvió a llamarla un poco avergonzado y tímido - **creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento, Brock y los demás deben estar preocupados** - May permaneció un momento más recostada sobre Ash, hasta que finalmente suspiró y lentamente se levantó estirando una mano para ayudar al moreno a ponerse de pie -

Ash tomo la mano de May y se puso de pie, hasta que recordo que antes de que todo esto pasará, ella le quería mostrar algo y por eso se había apresurado en llegar al lado donde se encontraba el - **May, que era lo que deseabas mostrarme** - le cuestiono con curiosidad -

**Cierto** - corrió a donde las Pokebolas habían caído (no muy lejos de ellos) y las tomo, luego regreso al lado de Ash y tiro las pokebolas al aire y una luces blacas se formaron y poco a poco se revelaron dos Dragonair Shiny uno de color rosa y otro de color morado claro, Ash se sorprendio, sabía que May había salido corriendo tras uno (el rosa), pero ahora verla y saber que había atrapado dos, era realmente sorprendente, una pequeña parte de el la envidio, pues el siempre había querido uno, pero sobre todo estaba feliz por ella y muy orgulloso de que ella hubiese tenido la capacidad para atrapar a un pokemon tan fuerte y bello, pues un pokemon como este le ayudaría a ganar sus concursos pokemon-

**Ash!** - lo llamaba May, mientras agitaba una mano en frente de su cara -

Ash solto el aire que no sabía que había estado reprimiendo y le sonrió a May - **Felicidades May, realmente pudiste atrapar al Dragonair que viste y también lograste capturar a otro, estoy muy orgulloso de ti** - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura -

May se sonrojo y sonrió timidamente, pero rapidamente miro a Ash a los ojos, mientras le estiraba la mano con una pokebola, causando que Ash levantará una ceja en señal de confusión - **Toma, es para ti** - dijo mientras cogia la mano de Ash y colocaba una de las pokebolas -

**Eh! porque me das esto May, tu atrapaste a estos pokemon por lo que te pertenecen** - respondió el moreno, mientras trataba de hacer que May tomará de regreso la pokebola, pero May se negaba a recibirla -

**No Ash, escucha, yo no atrape a estos pokemon** - se acerco a uno de los Dragonair y lo acaricio, mientras este se mostraba contento - **esta Dragonair es la que me trajo hasta aquí, estaba asustada, su compañero estaba herido** - luego estiro su otra mano y acaricio al otro Dragonair - **cuando llegue a una cueva, más adelante, este muchachito estaba recostado con una fiebre muy alta, al principio estaba reacio a que lo ayudará, pero su compañera le dijo que podía confiar en mi, que no sentía maldad en mi persona, luego pude tratarlo lo mejor que pude hasta que hace poco le ha bajado la temperatura, en todo ese tiempo que lo trate, ya había desistido en atrapar a está linda Dragonair rosa, pero cuando les dije que ahora que estaba todo bien y que me iba, está pequeña me dio un empujoncito y me señalaba la pokebola, le pregunte si quería que la capturará, y ella me dijo que si, que cuando estaba buscando ayuda para su compañero y me vio, supo que era una buena persona y también pudo ver que era una coordinadora pokemon, dijo que le gustaban los concursos y quería venir conmigo, dude en hacerlo porque si la atrapaba el otro Dragonair se iba a quedar solo, asi que el me pidio que si también podía venir conmigo, pero que a el no le gustaban los concursos, que le gustaban más las batallas pokemon** - May cambio su expresión feliz, por una más decaída y un poco molesta - **todo esto me extraño, ya que ellos conocían las batallas y concursos pokemon, así que les pregunte si ellos habían tendido un entrenador antes, me dijeron que si, pero sus entrenadores los maltrataron y abandonaron, solo porque ellos no quieren evolucionar** - a este punto May ya estaba apretando sus puños por la rabia que sentía y con la mirada baja - **cuando los abandonaron ellos estaban vagando por todos lados, hasta que se conocieron, han estado viviendo tranquilos hasta hoy que el se enfermo y ella tuvo que salir a buscar ayuda** - May volvio a levantar su mirada a Ash y le sonrío - **le dije a Dragonair que uno de mis compañeros de viaje era un entrenador y que estaría feliz de tenerlo en su equipo** - Dragonair (macho) le dio un empujoncito - **está bien, esta bien** - dijo después de mirar al Dragonair, y luego volvió su mirada a Ash con un leve rubor - **en realidad le dije que uno de mis compañeros de viaje era un entrenador** - Ash no entedía porque repetía lo mismo y los dos Dragonair solo lo miraban atentamente - **el mejor entrenador de todo el mundo, que nadie era mejor que tú y que amabas a los pokemon como nadie lo podría hacer jamás, también que tú nunca lo obligarías a evolucionar si el no lo desea, porque la felicidad de los pokemon es lo más importante para ti** - termino de decir May girando su cabeza a un costado, con sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, sin notar que Ash también había girado su rostro a otro lado pues se había sonrojado furiosamente al escuchar las palabras de la morena de ojos zafiros. Sin embargo los Dragonair si lo vieron y sonrieron, despues de unos minutos May volvió su mirada a Ash y hablo - **entonces Ash... puedes tomar a Dragonair contigo, en tu equipo **

Ash miro a la morena y noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas aún, pero no dijo nada porque estaba seguro que en las de el tambien habían rastros de su rubor - **Está bien May, yo estaría muy feliz de tener a un pokemon tan fuerte y lindo como Dragonair, estoy seguro que seremos un gran equipo, no lo crees compañero** - se acerco y acarició la cabeza del Dragonair, este solo emitio un gruñidito feliz, mientras disfrutaba de la caricia de su nuevo entrenador, luego de un rato, Ash recordo las palabras de May y hubo algo que le intrigo - **May dijiste que los Dragonair te dijeron, quieres decir que te hablaron?**

**Uhmmm... si, en realidad no me hablaron, o si, quiero decir me hablarón telepáticamente o algo así...** - hizo un mohin al no saber explicarse y luego giró a los dos pokemon que la miraban felices - **chicossssss** - dijo haciendo un tierno mohin y mostrando unos poderosos ojos de cachorro -** porque no le muestran a lo que me refiero... porfavorrrrrrrrr** - los dragonair dejaron salir unas risitas y asintieron -

_**Hola yo soy el Dragonair de May / y yo soy el tuyo / gusto en conocerte Master Ash** _- escucho Ash dos voces en su cabeza, una muy suave y la otra con un tono más profundo, lo que hizo que jadeara sorprendido y diera un paso involuntario hacia atrás y seguido escucho risitas y los escucho decir - _**al igual que la Mistress May** _-

May hizo un mohin más marcado, miro a los pokemon y hablo - **Hey yo no reaccione asi como el** - _**"Oh si lo hizo Mistress May"** _escucho May en respuesta, lo que causo más pucheros, pero luego sonrio y dijo - **si talvez tienen razón, pero fue sorpresivo, escuchar sus voces en mi cabeza, creí que me había vuelto loca, jeje** - reía mientras se rascaba tras la nuca. En todo ese tiempo Ash ya se había puesto de pie y había estado mirando a May con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro -

**Bien entonces tomaré a Dragonair conmigo, gracias por confiar su cuidado en mi, May** - le dijo Ash a May con una sonrisa marcando su rostro -

**De nada, se que nadie podría cuidar mejor de el que tu Ash** - le devolvio la sonrisa tiernamente -

**Bueno bienvenido al equipo compañero, quieres descansar un poco más, tu fiebre acaba de bajar** - Dragonair asintió y fue regresado a su pokebola mientras sonreía -

**Y tu Dragonair quieres entrar a descansar, debes estar agotada, después de haber estado preocupada por tu compañero** - May recibió un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de su nuevo pokemon y asi la llevo de regreso a su pokebola, luego se giro donde Ash y agarro su mano, jalandolo - **vamos Ash, vamos, debemos regresar, todos deben estar preocupado** - Ash miro sus mano entrelazadas, pero no se solto, solo asintió y camino con May a donde había quedado de encontrarse con Pikachu, cuando llegaron, Taillow y Pikachu los vieron y dejaron salir un grito contentos al verlos a salvo _**"Taillowwww - Pikaaaa"** _Pikachu salto al hombro de May inmediatamente, frontandose en su mejilla, mientras Taillow volaba alrededor de los dos jovenes - **Siento mucho haberte preocupado pikachu, no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo** - decía May mientras también frotaba su mejilla contra la de Pikachu, Taillow se poso en el otro hombro de May y ella de inmediato le acaricio la cabeza - **siento haberte preocupado también Taillow **

Mientras May interactuaba con los dos pokemon de Ash, este solo la miraba sonriendo, luego bajo su mirada a sus aún manos entrelazadas y está vez sonrio con un rubor, mientras pensaba que se sentía bien tener la pequeña mano de May entre la suya, levanto nuevamente su mirada y aunque no quería rompio la burbuja en la que May y sus pokemon estaban - **chicos debemos volver al campamento, vamos** - dijo, siendo el, el que tirará de la mano de May esta vez, sorprendiendo a sus pokemon que no habían notado el pequeño detalle de que ambos chicos estaban tomados de la mano, pero luego la sorpresa se les paso y sonrieron, después de todo a los pokemon de Ash, la morena coordinadora les agradaba mucho, la querían mucho, incluso Treecko la quería aunque no lo mostrará -

Cuando entraron en el campamento, donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, se encontraron con un furioso Max y un preocupado Brock - **Se puede saber donde estaban?** - cuestiono el menor sin darles oportunidad de hablar - **y tu** - señalo a Ash, al notar un pequeño detalle - **porque traes a mi hermana de la mano**

May frunció el ceño furiosa también, solto suavemente la mano de Ash y grito - **Ya callate Max!** - haciendo a su hermano encongerse del miedo - **si no te has dado cuenta ya está oscuro y fui yo quien tomo la mano de Ash, ya que no quería perderme por el camino, eso es todo, contento...** - su hermano asintió aún asustado, luego May se giro hacia Brock y hablo en un tono dulce y suave - **Brock tengo hambre, me das algo de comer y para mis pokemon también porfavor** - Brock asintió con una sonrisa divertida por el cambio de May, sirvio comida para los dos entrenadores y 5 tazones con comida pokemon para los pokemon de estos dos(Treecko, Taillow, Pikachu, Beautifly y Torchic), May al notarlo fue donde el - **Brock que sean dos tazones más porfavor, tenemos dos pokemon nuevos acompañandonos en nuestro viaje** - sonrio May mientras soltaba a su Torchic y Beautifly de sus pokebolas y miro a Ash que hizo lo mismo con su Treecko, ya que los otros dos nunca los regreso a su pokebola en todo el camino - **Chicos** - dijo May dirigiendose a todos los pokemon, Brock y su hermano - **Ash y yo queremos que conozcan a nuestros nuevos compañeros de viaje, estan listos** - tanto pokemon, como los otros dos asintieron curiosos - **Salgan de ahí** - gritaron May y Ash al unisono, inmediatamente las figuras de los dos Dragonair aparecieron ante los ojos de todos, sorprendiendolos -

**Es genial May lograste capturar al Dragonair rosa** - dijo Max corriendo hacia el pokemon para acariciarlo, pero está al verlo acercarse, se escondio detrás de May, mientras el otro Dragonair se preparaba para atacar, May y Ash se pusieron delante de ambos, mirandolos, mientras los acariciaban -

**Esta bien bonitos, ese pequeño gritón es mi hermano menor, suele ser un poco molesto aveces, pero no les hará daño, el otro chico es Brock es un criador pokemon y un muy buen amigo, tampoco les hará daño, se los prometo, pueden confiar en ellos, de acuerdo** - ambos vieron a Ash asentir ante la palabras de May y se relajaron, seguidamente ellos también asintieron dando a entender que confiaban en ellos - **bueno ahora ellos** - dijo May dirigiendose ahora al grupo de pokemon que se habían sorprendido cuando vieron al Dragonair macho apunto de atacar - **estos son mis pokemon, Torchic y Beautifly** - _**"Torchic Toc" "Beautiflyyyy"**_ dejaron salir estos como saludo, los dos Dragonair los acariciaron con su cola - **estos son Pikachu, taillow y Treecko, son los pokemon de Ash** - _**"Pika Pikachu" "Taillow Low" Treecko Tree"**_, saludaron los pokemon del moreno y los dragones repitieron su saludo acariciando a los pokemon de Ash con su cola - **Brock deja salir a tus pokemon para que los conozcan - **el criador asintión y tiro dos pokebolas al aire - **Estos son Forretress y Lotad, son los pokemon de Brock, chicos estos son nuestros Dragonair, este es el de Ash** (señalo al lila) **y esta es la mía** (señalo la rosa) - los pokemon de Brock saludaron _**"For Forretress" "Lotad Lot"**_e igual que los otro recibieron caricias con las colas de los dragones -

**Entonces ahora ya puedo saludarlos** - dijo Max, recibió un afirmación por parte de su hermana y de su amigo y con cuidado se acerco a ambos pokemon y estiro poco a poco la mano y los acaricio, está vez los pokemon no rechazaron el acercamiento del niño - **son muy lindos, pero no sabía que por aqui había está clase de pokemon** - May les conto la misma historia que le conto a Ash, los pokemon estaban molestos porque hubieran entrenadores tan crueles como para abandonar a sus pokemon y tratarlos mal, en cambio Max y Brock entendieron porque ellos habían rechazado antes el saludo del pequeño, ellos no confiaban en los humanos, solo en May y Ash, tal vez un poco en ellos ahora también, y tal vez con el tiempo puedan confiar en ellos por completo -

**Bueno vamos a comer** - grito May y recibio un **"SII"** como respuesta de parte de Ash, mientras a los otros dos les caía una gotita por su frente, los pokemon empezaron a comer también, salvo los nuevos pokemon, May cogio los tazones de los Dragones y se los llevo - **Tomen coman, es comida pokemon, Brock la hizo asi que debe estar deliciosa - **ella estiro sus dos manos con la comida, los dragones comieron sin desconfiar de ella e inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron porque les gusto la comida, May sonrio y los dejo comer por si solos, regalandoles una última caricia, regresando a su puesto para ella también comer. Brock vio que Ash, había estado mirando la escena con una tierna sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, al igual que no dijo nada cuando los vio entrar tomados de la mano - **Bien ahora comere yo, muero de hambre no comi nada desde el desayuno**

**Tu no eres la única** - dijo Max - **Ash tampoco almorzo, estaba preocupado por ti y cuando ya no pudo más, salió corriendo a buscarte** - May se sorprendio por esa declaración y se giró a ver a Ash que había girado su rostro a otro lado con un rubor marcando sus mejillas, Brock volvio a sonreír, mientras May se centro nuevamente en su comida al ver que Ash no la miraba -

**Esto está delicioso Brock** - dijo May, mientras devoraba la comida, al poco tiempo Ash también empezo a devorar la suya -

**Si está delicioso Brock** - halago el moreno también -

**Me alegro que les guste** - fue lo único que dijo el criador pokemon -

Cuando terminaron de comer, limpiaron todo y seguidamente todos los pokemon fueron regresados a sus pokebolas, excepto Pikachu y asi cada uno fueron a descansar, hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la proxima... Matta ne...<strong>


	2. Es doloroso, porque es amor!

**Aqui estoy de regreso... siento mucho la demorá pero las clases, el work y mi mamita que está enferma no me da mucho chance para nada, pero aqui estoy con el capítulo 2, espero que les guste- Cierto olvide mencionar las edades de los chicos en mi fic-**

**ASH: 12**

**MAY: 10**

**BROCK: 15 (no lo haré tan mayor como en otros fic, xq no creo q lo sea mucho, es más creo q su edad se asemeja a la de Misty)**

**MAX: 7**

**Ahora si sigan leyendo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ES DOLOROSO, PORQUE ES AMOR<strong>

Era muy temprano en la mañana, todos dormían o al menos eso era lo que parecía, Ash no había podido hacerlo en toda la noche, cuando todos sus compañeros se

habían quedado profundamente dormidos, el también cerro sus ojos para hacerlo pero no lo logro, porque ni bien cerraba los ojos, regresaban a el las imagenes del

suceso en el lago con su morena compañera, frustrado de no poder conciliar el sueño, suspiro, levantandose suavemente de su bolsa de dormir para no despertar a

Pikachu, una vez libre, su mirada se dirigió a la persona a su lado y que el no había querido mirar en todo este tiempo que estuvo despierto, MAY, al verla dormir tan

tranquilamente y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro el gruño - **Pequeña tonta problemática, mientras yo sufro una noche complicada y sin respuestas del porque, **

**tu duermes tranquilamente como un ángel al que no le preocupa nada, debería despertarte y no dejarte dormir también** - Ash se acerco a donde May dormía,

cuando se arrodillo a su lado con la intención de despertarla, May giro su cabeza en dirección suya, mientras sonreía, lo que indicaba que tenía un buen sueño, el

moreno sonrió desistiendo de perturbar el sueño de su compañera - **_"Te vez tan delicada y frágil cuando duermes, pero cuando estás despierta... te pareces _**

**_mucho a nuestros nuevos Pokemon, muy hermosa pero igual de fuerte que ellos"_** - fue lo que pensaba Ash, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de su

amiga, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y de lo que estaba haciendo, retiro asustado la mano y se paro rápidamente mientras retrocedia lejos de ella, cuando

estuvo a una distancia de donde todos dormían, hecho a correr dentro del bosque sin pensar en nada más que alejarse de todas las sensaciones que estaba

sintiendo en su interior, que no entendía y que lo asustaban, el nunca había sentido nada igual, nisiquiera en la batalla más difícil que halla enfrentado... poco a poco

dejo de correr, dejandose caer en el suelo, mientras apoyaba su espalda en uno de los arboles - **Por Arceus, que es lo que me pasa** - dijo después de unos minutos,

al sentir que su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, aún despues de que sus jadeos por la carrera ya se habían calmado - **Estaré enfermo** - pronunció mientras

se llevaba la mano al pecho - **cuando Brock despierte le diré que me de algo, solo por precaución** - murmuro cansado, mientras que al fin poco a poco callo dormido,

sin haber regresado al campamento -

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL CAMPAMENTO**

Brock despertó, giró a ver a sus amigos, pero se dió cuenta que Ash no estaba en su lugar, solo estaba su fiel pokemon acurrucado dentro de la bolsa de dormir, se

cambio, se lavó y empezó a preparar el desayuno, pensando que su compañero ya había despertado, sospechaba el porque de su temprano despertar, pero estaba

seguro que su amigo no y por eso no había podido dormir como era debido (al menos para él), Brock dejo salir un suspiro mientras pensaba - _**"Espero que vengas por**_

_**ayuda pronto Ash, sino la lastimarás"**_ - está vez dirigió su mirada a la morena que dormía tranquilamente en su lugar - **May, yo estaré aqui para ti, realmente... **

**has puesto tus ojos en el chico más denso que he conocido, pero talvez tu lo cambies, después de todo es el chico a quien has decidido entregarle tu corazón, **

**yo trataré de ser tu caballero y protegerlo hasta que tu príncipe despierte de su sueño a la realidad, una realidad en donde no solo los Pokemon existen, sino **

**también el amor** - termino sonriendo tiernamente, mientras miraba a May que sonreía como si hubiese escuchado sus dulces palabras -

Unos minutos habían pasado desde que Brock había empezado a preparar el desayuno, extrañamente no fue Max el siguiente en despertar, como normalmente lo

sería, sino fue una morena de ojos zafiros, que se paro enfrente del mayor del grupo con una mirada preocupada e interrogativa - **Brock, donde esta Ash?** - cuestiono

**Ash!** - vió a la morena asentir, por lo que mintió cuando vio su preocupada mirada - **salió a dar una vuelta** - dijo mientras volvia a preparar el desayuno

May se extraño al saber que el pelinegro ya se había despertado, pero luego sonrió ya que ella también había despertado temprano, incluso antes que Max - **iré a **

**buscarlo, regresaré luego Brock** - dijo girandose en dirección al bosque o al menos lo intento -

**Espera** - la morena miro nuevamente a Brock - **creo que mejor lo esperas aquí conmigo, el dijo que no demoraba mucho, talvez ya este de regreso** - esto la

extraño, pero asintió, después de todo, estaba algo nerviosa para ver a Ash en este momento -

**Brock** - llamo timidamente May -

**Si May?** - respondió Brock, sospechando lo que ella quería decirle, porque May era así, pura y trasparente, de cierta forma, estaba celoso de Ash, no porque le gustará

May, sino porque alguien como ella lo amaba, mientras el no tenía a alguien a su lado para amar -

**Brock... puedo confiarte un secreto** - pidió con la cabeza gacha, nerviosa y sonrojada -

**Se trata de Ash** - le dijo el sin rodeos, con ella no tenía que ir despacio, después de todo May no era densa como su amigo -

May alzo la cabeza con los ojos y la boca abierta graciosamente, logrando sacar una risitas del mayor, la chica sacudió la cabeza, y rió suavemente también - **a ti no se**

**te puede ocultar nada, verdad?** - vio a su amigo asentir, con más confianza pero no menos sonrojada ella continuó hablando - **Brock, me gusta Ash** - su mirada

extrañamente se nublo -

**Eso es malo** - pregunto Brock, ella solo negó con la cabeza - **entonces porque estás llorando** - ella rápidamente se llevó las manos a sus ojos y se dió cuenta el

porque veía borroso, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas -

**Tengo miedo** - confeso en un chillido sollozante -

**Porque tienes miedo May** - Brock dejo de hacer lo que hacia mientras se sentaba a su lado, mirandola fijamente -

**Brock** - susurro ella suavemente, con miedo a despertar a su hermano, pero sin darse cuenta que Pikachu ya estaba despierto y debajo de la mesa donde ellos se

encontraban, desde hace un buen tiempo y atento a la conversación - **Ash nisiquiera sabe que el amor existe** - Brock se rió suavemente, por lo dicho por la castaña -

**entonces vengo yo y me enamoro de el, como no podría tener miedo de eso** - ella calló unos segundos dejando caer sus lágrimas - **no quiero perderlo Brock,**

**no quiero que se aleje de mi, eso me asusta más que nada, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero... yo - **al ver su desesperación Brock intervino -

**No lo harás, aun si el supiera como te sientes por él, estoy seguro que nunca te abandonará, eres importante para el May, el nunca te lastimaria, lo prometo, y si **

**el en alguna ocasión te lastima, aqui estaré yo para defenderte, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi amigo** - May volvio a mirar a Brock sorprendida por sus

palabras, el solo le sonrió dulcemente y seguidamente la atrajo en un cariñoso abrazo - **eres importante para mi también May, he aprendido a tomarte cariño con**

** todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos... Te quiero mucho** - le dijo al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto, tan alto que un moreno pelinegro que acababa de llegar lo

escucho, mientras observaba la escena frente a sus ojos -

**CON ASH**

Ash despertó por la incomodidad que sentía, rápidamente se dió cuenta que se había quedado dormido, en el lugar al que había llegado al escapar de todos esas

sensaciones extrañar que llenaron su interior con anterioridad, se puso de pie, estirandose y caminando nuevamente, donde se encontraban los demás, cada vez

que veía que se encontraba más cerca al campamento, su corazón empezaba a latir más y más rapido, la imagen de May se le venía siempre a la cabeza y el no

entendía el porque, trato de ignorar todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos aunque fue imposible, diviso a la distancia el campamento y esperanzado de que

Brock ya este despierto para que le diese algún medicamento para estos extraños síntomas, apresuró su paso, cuando entro en el campamento algo lo hizo

detener en seco, ahí estaba Brock, despierto como el quería, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que el estaba demasiado cerca de May y le regalaba

una sonrisa que nunca vió que se la diera a nadie más, luego vió como lentamente (a sus ojos esto paso en cámara lenta) la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo, luego

sucedió lo peor (al menos para el), escucho como el le dijo _**"Eres importante para mi también May, he aprendido a tomarte cariño con todo el tiempo que hemos **_

_**pasado juntos... Te quiero mucho**"_, esa escena hizo que algo en su corazón se rompiera, pero también lo lleno de rabia, quería ir a donde ellos estaban, separarlos,

golpear a Brock y llevar a May lejos de el, pero... no hizo nada de eso, solo miro la escena un momento más y luego volvió en sus pasos, sin que nadie se diese

cuenta o eso pensó el -

**CON PIKACHU**

Nuevamente Pikachu fue un testigo silencioso, el había sentido llegar a su entrenador y amigo, y aunque quería correr a su lado, algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo y

se quedó ahí, esperando que algo sucediera, aunque no sabía que exactamente esperaba que pasará, pero lo entendió cuando vió a Ash apretar los puños con

rabia, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, pero también pudo ver el dolor, un gran dolor reflejado en ellos, entonces lo supo, su entrenador también estaba enamorado

de May y el muy tonto había malinterpretado lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Brock, sin saber que ella lo amaba y estaba sufriendo, por el miedo que la

embargaba de perderlo si el se enteraba de sus sentimientos, Pikachu suspiró con pena al ver a su amigo en ese estado, más cuando lo vió regresar al bosque,

quiso ir trás el, pero nuevamente sus instintos le dijeron que si quería ayudarlo, tenía que saber y escuchar todo lo que la castaña coordinadora tenía que decir,

miro nuevamente por donde su amigo se marchaba, luego volvió su mirada y su atención a Brock y May.

**Brock** - sonrió May, mientras le regresaba el abrazo a su amigo - **yo también te quiero Brock, eres como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener**

El mayor sonrio y le acarició suavemente la cabeza - **tu también May, a pesar que tengo muchos hermanos, tanto Ash, como tú son como mis hermanos pequeños**

**también, por eso nunca quiero verlos sufrir**

**Gracias Brock** - dijo May, luego se separo de el, sonriendo -

**Entonces** - dijo después de un rato el joven, haciendo que May se sorprendierá nuevamente - **las hermanas menores, no pueden engañar a los mayores, recuerdalo**

Ella asintió, después nerviosamente y con las mejillas bañadas en un rojo carmesí, le empezo a contar lo que había sucedido ayer, entre ella y Ash, cuando terminó,

tanto Brock como el testigo oculto estaban con los ojos y la boca abierta, Pikachu porque nisiquiera lo sospecho, ni notó nada extraño en ellos y Brock, porque

aunque el sospechaba que algo había pasado, nunca se imaginó que **"Eso"** había sucedido, se preocupo por Ash, el sabía que Ash estaba enamorado de May,

aunque ni el mismo lo sabía, pero ahora en verdad estaba preocupado por el, debía estar con miles de emociones y sensaciones que nisiquiera conoce y entiende,

pero en este momento no podía ir por el, porque May también lo necesitaba - **Ya veo** - dijo después de salir de su pequeño aturdimiento, vió a May preocuparse

nuevamente, por lo que continuó -** No te preocupes, después de todo dijiste que el no cambio en absoluto su forma de tratarte verdad** - ella asintió - **entonces**

**no te preocupes, ya te lo dije el nunca te lastimaría, menos se alejaría de ti por algo como eso** - aunque el en el fondo estaba preocupado, Ash ayer pudó haberse

comportado igual con ella, porque no había analizado bien la situación, un indicio que las cosas iban a cambiar era que Ash se había despertado temprano, lo que

era como la calma antes de la tormenta, solo esperaba que el resultado no sea tan catastrófico y resultará dañando a May, sino el tendría que conversar seriamente

con su moreno amigo - **entonces porque no me ayudas a terminar de preparar el desayuno** - ella asintió y los dos regresaron a terminar de preparar el desayuno

de todos -

Una vez que terminarón y May al ver que Ash no regresaba, miró a Brock y le dijo - **Voy a buscar a Ash**

Brock dudo en dejar que vaya, pero al ver que ella está vez no cambiaría de opinión, asintió - **Está bien, no demores mucho** - la vió asentir y marcharse por donde

ella y Ash habían regresado ayer, y el lugar por donde se había marchado hace poco sin que nadie supiera a excepción de Pikachu, al verla completamente

desaparecer de su campo de visión, Brock susurro - **No la lastimes Ash, si lo haces me enojaré enserio contigo** - Pikachu lo escucho y el también estaba preocupado

por como su entrenador trataría a May ahora, espero a que Brock se distrajerá y la siguió en silencio y a escondidas -

Pikachu veía caminar a May más alegre de como la vió, cuando el despertó, y rogó porque el tonto de su entrenador no borrará esa sonrisa de su cara, sino el

también se enojaría con el, vió a May corre en cuanto divisó a su entrenador y el también corrió, al llegar el se oculto trás unos arbustos y solo observó -

May llegó donde Ash, al verlo sentado y apoyado en un arbol, sonrió, pensando en que se había quedado dormido sin importarle el frío, pero asi era el, siempre tan

descuidado con su persona, aunque no con la de los demás, se movió más cerca suyo para despertarlo, pero en cuando lo hizo supo que no estaba dormido, se

preocupo al verlo con sus ojos ocultos por su gorra y sus manos lastimadas, se dejo caer arrodillada frente a el, cogió una de sus manos con cuidado y dulzura, lo

sintió tensarse y temblar un poco, pero lo ignoro - **Ash, que te paso?** - pregunto muy preocupada -

Ash la sintió llegar, sabía que era ella, su aroma, era algo que reconocería a miles de kilometros, pero no quería verla, esperaba que lo entendiera y se fuera, pero no

lo hizó, la sintió arrodillarse al frente suyo y sintió deseos de abrazarla y pedirle que lo abrazará fuerte y que nunca lo dejará, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, el recuerdo

de lo que vió hace poco lo hizo detener cualquier intensión de acercarse a ella, regreso a sus sentidos cuando ella tomo su mano con delicadeza, como si realmente

le importará lo que le sucedierá, pero ella era experta en mentir, a ella, el no le importaba, no le importaba en absoluto, ella solo seguía viajando con el por estar cerca

de Brock, sintió a su cuerpo tensarse y temblar de rabia nuevamente, no quería lastimarla, quería que se vaya, que se marchará lejos de el, no quería sentirla cerca

suyo, pero ella no se fue, nisiquiera cuando el no contesto su pregunta -

**Ash, estas bien? estas herido en alguna otra parte** - le volvió a preguntar May, cuando no obtuvo respuesta, con sus ojos y su rostro bañado en preocupación -

**_"Si, estoy herido y todo por culpa tuya, asi que alejate de mi"_ **- fue lo que Ash dijo en sus pensamientos, aunque no entendía porque sentía que ella lo había

lastimado, el sabía que lo había hecho, porque le dolía, le dolía mucho, tanto que el dolor que se supone que debería sentir por las heridas en sus manos, no las

sentía, pero una herida que no era visible a la altura de su corazón le dolía como el ataque de todos los pokemon legendarios y mucho más, era un dolor sin

descripción, algo que nunca antes había sentido, un dolor que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo -

**Ash, por favor, respondeme** - pidió la coordinadora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la voz entrecortada y como una súplica -

Esto solo hizo que Ash se enfurecierá más, como podía actuar como si estuviera preocupada por el, ella solo mentía, ella no se preocupaba por el, ella no lo quería,

ese descubrimiento (según el) hizo que alejará bruscamente su mano de las de May, la escucho jadear de la sorpresa pero el no se inmuto, levanto la mirada y la vió,

con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión de miedo, pero eso no lo detuvó - **No te me acerques** - luego se paró y camino de regreso al campamento -

La chica de los ojos zafiros, quedó ahí donde el la había dejado, solo que esta vez sus lágrimás corrian libremente por sus mejillas, mientras lo veía desaparecer por

completo, sin voltear a verla una sola vez, solo en ese momento ella supó que lo había pérdido, había pérdido a su maestro, a su mejor amigo, al primer chico que

amaba y todo por el accidente que había sucedido ayer, se dejó caer sentada y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, llorando fuertemente, dejando salir todo el

dolor que sentía en su interior, mientras en su mente se repetía el mantra _**"SOLO POR HOY LLORA TODO LO QUE TENGAS QUE LLORAR MAY"**_

Pikachu había observado todo lo que había pasado, sabía que algo había mal con su entrenador, cuando solo ignoraba a May, pero nunca pensó que al final el

reaccionaría de esa forma, hasta el se asusto cuando vió los ojos de Ash llenos de furia y desprecio, pero lo que más le molesto, fue que ni se inmuto al ver el miedo

en los ojos de May, el no se detuvó y con palabras frías le pidío que no se le acerque, quería ir y atacarlo con un Impactrueno para ver si así reaccionaba, pero no lo

hizo, no podía hacerlo cuando vió que el mismo estaba sufriendo, lo dejo marcharse y cuando sintió a May llorar más fuerte y convulsionar un poco debido al llanto, se

acercó poco a poco a ella, acariciando su pierna con sus mejillas tratando de confortarla un poco.

May levanto la mirada y vió a Pikachu que la observaba preocupado, triste, ella lo recogio y lo abrazo, mientras le decía - **Lo perdí Pikachu, perdí a Ash para siempre** -

**Pika Pikachu pik pika kachuka** - le dijo Pikachu mientras negaba con la cabeza -

May lo observó - **Estas equivocado Pikachu, el me pidió que no me acercará a el** - May temblo un poco al recordar la mirada fría y llena de desprecio de Ash - **el no **

**quiere que acerque y tampoco me quiere como dices pikachu, el me odia**

**Pik pikachu pika** - le dijo nuevamente el ratón eléctrico -

**Que! el está asi por lo que vió** - dijo May y Pikachu solo asintió - **Que fue lo que vió Pikachu** - pregunto desesperada May -

**Pik Pika pikachu, kachuka pika Pikapi pik** - después de terminar de hablar el ratón suspiro con tristeza nuevamente, ya que solo el sabía cuanto estaban sufriendo

los dos jovenes -

**Que Ash que! el me vió a mi y a Brock abrazandonos y pensó cosas que no son** - Pikachu asintió triste - **Oh por Arceus... Ash** - dijo May al sentir el porque Ash

estaba tan molesto o eso pensó hasta que pregunto - **pero Pikachu porque Ash está tan molesto, no es como si el sintierá algo más que amistad por mi o es **

**porque piensa que le quiero quitar a su mejor amigo**

**Pikachu pik pika pikachu** - dijo el ratón con una sonrisa -

May se sonrojo furiosamente y hablo bajito - **dices que el está enojado porque me ama, aunque no lo sabe** - May vió a Pikachu asentir y su corazón se lleno de

esperanza, aunque primero tenía que sacar esa tonta idea de que ella estaba enamorada de Brock de la cabeza de Ash - **Pikachu, ya me decidi, no voy a darme**

**por vencida con Ash, voy a lograr que el me escuche, no importa que, cuando lo haga voy a decirle que lo amo, así que regresemos al campamento** - dijo la

morena levantandose con Pikachu en sus brazos y decidida a lograr que Ash la escuche, no importa cuanto tiempo le tomé -

**Pik Pikachu** - animo Pikachu en los brazos de la morena con alegría, de que ella no se iba a dar por vencida con su tonto entrenador -

**CON ASH**

Mientras la conversación de Pikachu y May se daba, Ash había llegado al campamento, pasando defrente a Brock que se extraño que este ni lo saludará, lo siguió un

poco, hasta que se dió cuenta de sus manos heridas

**Ash que te paso? ven dejame ayudarte con la curación** - dijo amablemente el mayor de todos -

**No gracias Brock no necesito tu ayuda** - le respondió molesto el pelinegro, cosa que extraño al otro -

**Ash, donde está May** - pregunto Brock, mientras la buscaba con la mirada por el camino que vino el pelinegro -

Ash apretó las vendas y medicamentos que estaba tomando de su mochila, cuando escucho a su compañero preguntar por la morena, se calmo un poco, pero

sarcasticamente le respondió - **No lo se Brock, que acaso ella no se quedó aqui contigo, porque me pregustas a mi por ella**

A Brock el tonito de las respuestas de Ash lo estaban molestando, más al ver que este nisiquiera le daba la cara, ni se preocupaba por la castaña - **Ella salió a **

**buscarte al ver que no aparecías, estaba muy preocupada por ti** - lo dijo aún con una voz tranquila, pero con mucho esfuerzo -

**Preocupada por mi, si claro** - dijo con burla el pelinegro - **yo no necesito de una niñera** - dijo está vez friamente, lo que sorprendió a Brock, pero también lo enojo -

**De que rayos estas hablando, si quiera te preocupa donde pueda estar** - gritó ya lleno de rabia contra su amigo, mientras lo cogió del cuello de su polera y lo

levantaba, al verlo frente a frente, jadeo al igual que May, Ash lo miraba con rabia en sus ojos, pero al igual que Pikachu, Brock también se dió cuenta de todo el

dolor que llevaba dentro y eso es lo que lo asustó, nunca había visto a Ash de esa forma, ni cuando fue atacado por distintos pokemon muchas veces, ver ese

dolor en su amigo lo asusto y hizo que lo soltará -** Ash...** - empezo a hablar preocupado, pero fue cortado por un niño que había despertado por los gritos del criador-

**Que pasa con ustedes dos** - dijo más mientras se sobaba los ojos con cansancio -

**No pasa nada, me voy a entrenar** - dijo Ash mientras, llevaba las vendas y medicinas que había tomado antes, junto con sus pokebolas, se extraño al no ver a

Pikachu, pero no quería permanecer más tiempo cerca de Brock, al menos no por ahora, asi que se marcho, sabiendo que su fiel amigo Pikachu lo encontraría

donde sea que el este, asi se fue por el otro lado del bosque, en dirección contraria de May, decidido a calmarse, después de todo nadie tenía la culpa de lo que

el estaba sintiendo, algo que nisquiera el entendía porque lo sentía -

**Que pasa con el** - susurro Brock -

**Que pasa con que** -pregunto un adormilado y cansado Max -

**Nada, quieres desayunar ya** - pregunto el criador, mirando pequeño -

**No, quiero dormir un poco más, despiertame más tarde** - fue lo último que dijo Max, antes de volverse a meter en su bolsa de dormir y caer profundamente en la

inconsciencia -

Brock sonrió en la escena, hasta que sintió pasos acercandose, cuando se giró vió a May, con los ojos hinchados y de un color escarlata profundo, la sangre de

Brock empezo a hervir al pensar en que Ash la hubiese lastimado, no era extraño después de todo, más al ver como se había comportado anteriormente.

**Hey Br... Brock, don... donde está Ash** - pregunto May tratando de calmar su respiración por la carrera -

**Estuvo aquí, pero se fue** - los ojos de May se abrieron asustados, miro el lugar de Ash y no vió sus cosas ahí, lo que causo que nuevamente sus ojos se llenen de

lágrimas, Pikachu también se asusto pensando que su amigo lo había abandonado, solo por escapar de May y la verdad -

Brock al ver a May a punto de llorar nuevamente y a Pikachu con miedo, se apresuró a aclararles - **Solo fue a entrenar, no se preocupen... lo que paso fue que...** - el

criador les conto todo lo que paso cuando Ash llegó al campamento, los otros dos solo asintierón más tranquilos, cosa que le extraño y pregunto - **hay algo que deba**

**saber** - Pikachu empezo a explicarle, pero a diferencia de Ash y May el no lo entendía, eso que el había viajado más tiempo con el que May - **Pikachu, lo siento, pero**

**no entiendo nada de lo que dices amigo**

May soltó una risita y Pikachu suspiro triste, pero dejo que May explicará todo y así fue cuando May le explicó todo, Brock se sorprendió de que su amigo pensará

que el tenía algo con May, ahora que sabía eso, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tambien quería golpearlo por idiota, como podía pensar

que el iba a tener algo con May cuando ella era mucho más menor que el, debía encontrarlo y explicarle las cosas, sin embargo no lo hizo porque May dijo que era

ella la que quería explicarle todo a Ash

**Pero si no te quiere escuchar** - vio a May entristecerse y agregó - **no lo digo por maldad, pero es una posibilidad, más al pensar que tu no lo quieres**

**Si, lo se, pero tampoco sabemos si te escucharía a ti Brock y prefiero hacerlo yo, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque me **

**escuche, cuando lo haga y se saque esa idea de que tu y yo tenemos algo de la cabeza, entonces le diré que lo amo, y si me rechaza, entonces seguiré **

**intentando lo mejor que puedo, nunca me daré por vencida** - dijo May con determinación y una suave sonrisa en su rostro -

Brock sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura - **De acuerdo, por mi está bien May, esfuerzate mucho, yo estaré aqui para ti cuando me necesites,**

**no tienes porque llorar sola** - May se sonrojo por eso, ya que ella no quería mostrarse débil, pero el dolor pudó más -

**Gracias Brock, por todo** - dijo mientras lo abrazaba, con Pikachu entre ellos, que también abrazaba al criador -

Por cosas del destino esa fue la posición en que nuevamente Ash los encontró y aunque le dolía, está vez aumento un poco más, al ver a su fiel Pikachu con ellos y

no con el, haciendolo preguntarse **_"Que tengo yo? Nada, Que tiene el? Todo lo que yo quisiera"_**, bajo la mirada dejando sus ojos cubiertos por su gorra, queriendo

desaparecer esa escena de su vista y así fue como Brock, May y Pikachu lo vieron, en esa posición tan triste.

**Ash, ya regresaste** - **"PIKAPI"** escucho Ash de la boca de May y Pikachu, respiro hondo para calmarse y levanto la mirada dandoles una sonrisa fingida, que les dolió,

porque a pesar que sonreía se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero el solo seguía caminando en dirección a ellos, aún sonriendo - **Ash puedo hablar contigo** -

pregunto May cuando lo vió llegar al lado de ellos -

**Ahora no May, tengo hambre, por cierto Brock y May siento lo de antes, no quería comportarme de esa manera, solo estaba estresado** - se disculpo mientras

tomaba haciendo para desayunar, ignorando a la castaña -

**Ash, May quiere hablar contigo** - le repitió Brock -

**Lo se Brock, la escuche, no estoy sordo, pero creo haberle respondido que ahora no, que tenía hambre** - dijo empezando a servirse el desayuno -

Brock se enojo y se estaba acercando a enfrentarlo pero May solo cogió su brazo y negó con la cabeza, Brock suspiró y se resigno a dejar que fuera May quien

solucionará todo

**Ustedes no comen** - dijo Ash, mientras dió vuelta a mirarlos, aún sonriendo falsamente, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando vió las manos de May alrededor del brazo

de su amigo, inmediatamente se giró para dejar de ver esa escena y ellos no notarán lo mucho que eso lo molestaba y lo lastimaba, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde,

ambos habían visto su reacción -

May, soltó a Brock y se acercó a Ash por detrás, abrazandolo, lo sintió tensarse, pero no la rechazó, acercó su boca a su oído y le dijo fuerte - **Te quiero** - lo sintió

tensarse y temblar nuevamente, pero ella quería que el entendierá de que Brock no era más que un amigo para ella y que ellos no tenían nada, porque si ella tuviera

algo con Brock, ella nunca haría algo como esto delante de el - **Te quiero mucho Ash, te quiero, te quiero, de verdad te quiero, no sabes cuanto te quiero** - luego

retiró su boca de su oído y le dejo un beso en la nuca, sintiendolo estremecerse en sus brazos -

Ash quería creerle, de verdad quería creerle, pero le era difícil ya eran tres veces en las que los encontraba cariñosamente juntos y eso le dolía, sintió a May besar su

nuca y deseo volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, como el día de ayer, pero también se le vino a la cabeza la duda de si en verdad ayer había sido el primer beso

de ella y pensar en que no lo fue, solo hizo que sintiera ganas de llorar, pusó sus manos sobre las de May que rodeban su cuerpo y susurro sus pensamientos - **Yo **

**también te quiero, no tienes idea de cuanto** - aunque no lo dijo con la intención de que nadie escuche, gracias al silencio que los rodeaba, todos lo escucharon,

suavemente, pero todos lo hicieron, menos Max que seguía durmiendo -

May sintió millones de Beautifly revolotear en su estomágo y apreto más su abrazo, logrando despertar a Ash de sus pensamientos, cuando se dió cuenta de que

sus pensamientos, salieron de su boca se asustó - **Vamos a comer, tengo hambre y quiero ir al siguiente gimnasio** - hablo rápido y nervioso, fue ahí cuando

todos se dieron cuenta que Ash no había querido decir lo que dijo, sino que sus pensamientos salieron de sus labios por si solos, pero gracias a eso, sabían que

no todo estaba pérdido, y que con esfuerzo y amor de parte de May todo el dolor del corazón de Ash y de ella sería borrado pronto, para poder ser felices juntos -

**Está bien, vamos a comer Ashy** - dijo May con amor, sintiendolo temblar nuevamente en sus brazos por el apodo cariñoso, el le había dicho que su rival lo llamaba

de esa forma para burlarse de el, ya que su madre lo llamaba asi de cariño y que por eso no le gustaba que nadie lo llame asi a excepción de su madre que lo

decía con amor y porque lo amaba, no lo hacía por burlarse de el como Gary - **Estás bien Ashy?** - le pregunto como queriendo que el le dijera que no lo llamará de

esa forma -

Ash quería decirle que no lo llamará Ashy, pero el no sintió ninguna burla en la voz de May, es más se sintió bien, al igual que cuando su mamá lo llamaba así,

escucharla lleno de cálidez su dolido corazón, pero sin embargo, si había una diferencia en que su madre y May lo llamarán Ashy... eso era que con su madre lo

sentía como si fuese un bebe, por eso se avergonzaba cada vez que ella lo llamaba de esa forma, pero con May, el no sintió bochorno alguno, es más le gustaba,

le gustaba mucho como sonaba en sus labios ese apodo cariñoso que su madre le había puesto, tanto que quería escucharlo decirselo siempre, pero eso es algo que

el no le diría, mucho menos le pediría - **Estoy bien May** - respondió el con timidez -

**Bien, me alegro, ahora vamos a comer** - dijo la morena pero aún sin alejar sus brazos de el - **Ash?** - llamo suavemente sobre la nuca del moreno, enviandole

corrientes eléctricas -

**Uhmmm** - respondió un sonrojado pelinegro -

**No lo olvides porfavor... no olvides cuanto te quiero, ni tampoco lo importante que eres para mi** - el solo asintió con la cabeza, ella volvió a depositar un suave

beso en su nuca y luego alejo sus brazos de su cuerpo, dejando a Ash sintiendose vació y triste, pero rápidamente se vió sorprendido al sentir las manos de May en

su rostro, mientras lo giraba haciendo que chocolates y zafiros se encontraran, se miraron a los ojos un momento, luego May bajo sus labios a los ojos de Ash, este al

sentir a la morena cerca de su ojo, el cerró ambos y sintió un delicado beso en este, que hizo a su corazón acelerarse, de la misma forma que había sucedido el día

anterior al sentir los labios de May sobre los suyos, cuando Ash penso que había terminado, May repitió lo mismo con el otro ojo, ella quería borrar todo dolor reflejado

en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, mientras que Ash solo quería que ese momento duré para siempre, sin embargo May no terminó su recorrido ahí, ella bajo está vez

labios a la altura de los del moreno, esperando que este abriera los ojos, cuando Ash abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de sus posiciones se sonrojo fuertemente, pero

deseaba sentir los labios de May otra vez, pero sobre todo quería que Brock lo viera y se alejará de ella, el solo se quedó mirando los zafiros de su compañera, paso

mucho tiempo y May no hacía nada, el se desanimo y nuevamente pensó que era porque Brock estaba presente, su mirada empezaba a ensombrecerse, hasta que

sintió los labios de May sobre los suyos, el se sorprendió al principio, pero rápidamente cerro los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de May,

atrayendola más cerca suyo, tan cerca, tan juntos, como si quisiera fundirse con ella en uno solo, May rodeo el cuello de Ash con sus brazos, mientras continuaban con

su inocente beso de labios -

Brock y Pikachu chocaron sus palmas, y Brock empezó a acomodar comida para los dos en una cesta rápidamente sabiendo lo que pasaría, cuando termino decidió

detener a los tortolitos - **Talvez deberíamos irnos a otro lugar Pikachu, recuerda que May quería hablar con Ash de algo importante** - dijo Brock recibiendo un

_**"PIKAAAA"** _de parte del ratón pokemon que le seguía el juego -

**NO!** - grito May, separandose de Ash a regañadientes, Ash frunció el ceño molesto e incomodo, pensando en que May había olvidado que no estaban solos y que solo

por eso lo beso, pero estos pensamientos fueron rotos cuando May dijo lo siguiente - **Quiero hablar con Ash, pero solo nosotros dos y Max ya no demora en **

**despertar **- Ash vió a su amigo sonreírle a May y aunque le molesto no dijo nada al ver como este le tendía a May una cesta, ella se separo de su cuerpo por completo

y abrazo al criador, lo que causo a Ash soltar un bufido molesto, pero que todos ignoraron -

**Muchas gracias Brock, eres el mejor hermano que podría tener** - escucho Ash decir a la morena, cosa que le sorprendió, luego la vió romper el abrazo y recoger la

cesta, girandose a verlo, se acerco tan rápido a el que no tuvo tiempo de detener que le quitará sus pokebolas, las cuales entregó a Brock junto con las de ella,

pidiendole que alimentará a sus pokemon, tambien le pidió a Pikachu que les contará porque ellos no estaban ahí en esos momentos, especialmente a los Dragonair,

Pikachu asintió y ella se giró tomando mi mano entre la suya, causando que mi pien se erizará otra vez y luego me arrastró con ella.

_**"No importa que pase Ash, hoy te diré como me siento"**_ - iba pensando May mientras lo arrastraba camino a donde ayer se habían dado su primer beso -

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo chicosssssssssssssssssss, espero no haberlos decepcionado... Nos leemos pronto...<strong>

**Gracias a cuinsi45 y ZeruXT por sus animos,,, espero sigan apoyandome**

**Atte... Amy**


End file.
